


We're Here To Study, Not Flirt

by fricklefracklestargirl



Series: Fall Into Rarepair Hell With Me [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, excessive spilling of coffee, spelling errors? pfft idk what you're talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fricklefracklestargirl/pseuds/fricklefracklestargirl
Summary: Kenma just wants to study, but seat-stealing-asshole will not let him.





	1. Chapter 1

“He was there again.”

“Kenma, I think it might be time to find a different spot to study in the library,” Kuroo said, taking a sip of his coffee while looking down at his computer. 

It was finals season and as much as Kenma would rather spend his time doing literally anything else but studying, he had to. 

His favorite place to study is in the library, in the lonely corner on the left side of the library where there is a couple of chairs and one table. It is so randomly placed away from all the other tables in the building, but Kenma appreciated it for the seclusion it provided. During finals season, the library was always packed, but it was still the quietest place to study and the environment has this ability to make him be productive. So he secludes himself in that corner, away from the other stressed students, and thanks every god out there that no one sits with him.

The gods have, very recently, failed him, for every time he goes back to sit in his most treasured spot, a flashy man is always sitting there, followed by a few women, having a “quiet” study session. Kenma tried to sit away from them and study (there were no other spots that weren’t flooded with other college students), but all the women kept asking questions and the flashy guy (Kenma has dubbed him “Asshole-with-maybe-kinda-nice-hair”) would always seek to appease them with an award-winning smile that, for some reason, made all of them swoon.

Kenma was running out of patience and time before his first exam. He’s taken to studying at his and Kuroo’s apartment, but their apartment is not the  _ library _ ; their apartment holds all the most deliciously distractive things like all of his gaming systems. Even with Kuroo hoarding all of them until after he’s done studying doesn’t really help because being back at the apartment simply makes him want to curl up into bed with Kuroo and either fall asleep for ten days or maybe play a video game.

“I  _ need _ to study at the library,” Kenma huffs, “but he is stealing my spot. It wouldn’t be so bad if it was just him, but it isn’t just him.”

“He shouldn’t sit there at all though,” Kuroo finally raised his eyes from the computer screen and grinned, “because even without the others, you’d still be distracted by him, seeing as the first thing you said about him was about how attractive he is.”

“I said he has nice hair.”

“And beautiful brown eyes, a lovely smile--”

“I mentioned his eyes once and I only said anything about his smile--”

“Because he was smiling all seductively at those girls,” Kuroo supplied, nearly on the edge of snickering. “At this point, I’m interested to see who has my boyfriend all hot and bothered. Seriously, I’ve never seen you get so worked up about someone who wasn’t Lev, but Lev just pisses you off.”

Instead of entertaining Kuroo anymore with his possibly small crush on seat-stealing-asshole (which he refuses to admit to), Kenma gets up from his seat and stalks off to the living room, a cat mug and phone accompanying him.

 

Kuroo takes the next morning to see exactly who “Asshole-with-maybe-kinda-nice-hair” is because Kenma swore off going to the library until after finals. This worries Kuroo, of course, because he knows Kenma works best there, for whatever reason. Thus he makes his way back to the small, lonely corner of the library, books in hand, and plops himself down at the empty table there. 

For a good hour, he thinks (it’s easy to lose track of time while trying to cram every bit of knowledge you need for an exam in your brain), Kuroo is still there alone. On his break to eat a small snack, he texts Kenma to give him the clear that supposedly handsome asshole was not there. He received a text back where Kenma not only informed him he was coming, but that he most definitely did not call him handsome, ever. 

Then, in the midst of a bite, a very tired looking man sporting an old volleyball t-shirt and alien pajama pants that looked like they were made for five-year-old children, sat down a few chairs away from him. Kuroo scanned his face, taking note of the glasses, brown eyes, and dark, under eye circles. His hair was a mess as well.

This could not possibly be the person Kenma was talking about. He supposed he was attractive, even if he looked half-dead, but his hair was nowhere near perfection, Kenma never mentioned the glasses nor the nerdy pajamas, and there were no women who followed him to the table.

Kuroo glanced between his untouched coffee and the guy already starting to doze over his textbook and sighed aloud. The guy jerked up at the noise and turned his exhausted face towards him. 

“Here, you need this more than me,” Kuroo slid the coffee towards him and, despite his tired demeanor, swiftly caught the cup. 

“I don’t accept pity gifts,” he replied as he grasped the cup tighter in his hands. 

“I could take it back--”

“But just this once, it’s okay, I suppose.”

Kuroo watched as the man gulped down some coffee and brightened up with each sip he took. He was still a mess, but the coffee rejuvenated him. Kuroo understood that feeling. 

“So,” Kuroo started, “I believe I was told you had nice hair, but I think I’ve been lied to.”

The loud scoff echoed around the library, earning them both a scolding and various icy glares from the other students. After taking a few more sips of coffee and composing himself, the man said, “I’ll have you know I spend an hour every morning perfecting my hair, but this one morning I may not have had time to properly tend to it.” 

“You didn’t even ask who told me such juicy details about your life.”

“Well, I am popular and very attractive--”

“I admire your confidence.”

“--so I understand when people who I don’t know, know me. Who are you again?”

“Never said who I was,” Kuroo snickered under his breath, “but my name is Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou. Despite your supposed popularity, I am at a loss for what your name is and I certainly can’t keep calling you ‘Asshole-with-nice-hair’ now can I?”

“I’m Oikawa--Wait, I’m not an asshole, you’re an asshole, Mr. ‘I-think-I-can-judge-other-people’s-hair-despite-having-horrid-bedhead-myself.’”

“That’s pretty long, can’t you shorten it?”

“Yeah, I can--”

“Um, Kuroo,” another soft voice joins into the mix, seemingly quieter than theirs and, if it wasn’t for Kuroo knowing that voice so well, would not have been heard over their bickering. 

“Ah, so you finally decided to show, I was wondering what was holding you up,” Kuroo perked up, tapping the seat next to him, the one closer to the flashy man, who he believed said his name was Oikawa. 

“I had to grab my stuff and it isn’t like our apartment is right beside the school’s library.”

Kenma shifted from one foot to the other before finally stepping forward to the table. He plopped himself down on the chair on the other side of Kuroo, away from Oikawa, and the action was not unnoticed by the other two. 

Kuroo had a hand slapped over his mouth, desperately trying not to die of laughter while Oikawa’s mouth dropped and eyebrows scrunched up, as if  _ Kenma _ had been the one to call him an asshole, not Kuroo. 

After Kenma finally pulled out all of his study materials and Kuroo had, somewhat, regulated his breathing, Kuroo says, “I gotta say, I was pretty underwhelmed by him, Kenma, you made him out to be an ethereal being, but I do admit he’s very entertaining.”

Multiple things that happened next. The first was the abrupt coughing that came from the other side of the table which stopped Kenma from even being able to react how he wanted (which was to possibly kill Kuroo), because Oikawa knocked his coffee over in the middle of his coughing fit, having it spill across the table, and leaving Kenma and Kuroo to rescue their stuff before it got ruined. This whole commotion caught the eye of the library staff, who came over to clean up the mess, forcing them to abandon ship and either find a new place in the library to study or leave altogether. 

In the end, all three of them were left sitting outside of the library, two red-faced, and another already bellowing with laughter once again. 

“Oh man, I cannot wait to tell Bokuto about this.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you are the most insufferable being in the entire world, or am I the first?” Oikawa shot daggers Kuroo’s way, but his face was still fairly red.

“Yeah, Kenma tells me that all the time, but he’s somehow still dating me.”

Kenma has not spoken at all, quietly brooding and tapping at his phone. 

“Wait,” Oikawa glanced between them, “you’re dating? But I--”

“Just forget it,” Kenma finally spoke up, hooking his arm with Kuroo’s, ready to drag him away. “Let’s go, Kuroo.”

He didn’t even give Kuroo the chance to make a snide parting comment. He simply pulled him away, leaving a very confused Oikawa in their wake.

 

“Pudding-chan has an annoying, hot boyfriend and I do not know how to feel about it. And I might’ve almost doused them both in hot coffee. Help me.”

“Remind me again who ‘Pudding-chan’ is so I can personally apologize to him and his boyfriend for your ever disappointing personality,” Iwa-chan responds and Oikawa could hear the smirk in his tone. 

“I had already stayed up all night finishing a paper, still had to study for my psychology exam, and had hoped that Pudding-chan wouldn’t show up so he didn’t have to see me look so disgusting--”

“Don’t you always look that way?”

“Rude Iwa-chan, rude!” Oikawa says before burying his head in his pillow and muffling his cries of despair.

“So you ended up looking like shit in front of your crush and his boyfriend. And nearly spilled coffee on all of their stuff. Smooth move.” 

Oikawa answered with a loud groan, ready to hang up on Iwa-chan so he can sulk in peace. He really should’ve called Suga-chan or--No wait, never mind, Suga would not be a better ranting companion.

“Look, Oikawa, you sound like you need a day of sleep before going to talk to them and apologizing.”

“What should  _ I _ apologize for?!” Oikawa shouted, lifting his head from the pillow swiftly. 

“Maybe for the coffee? Maybe the gawking at someone else’s boyfriend for a couple weeks now?”

“But Kuroo-chan made it sound like he  _ did _ like me! He didn’t even sound angry about it, that insensitive, hot asshole.”

“You know, you’re really confusing me here. Who exactly are you interested in? Pudding or Kuroo? Both?” Iwaizumi chuckled, but was met with silence. A small, awkward laugh finally made its way out of Oikawa and Iwaizumi sighed, “You barely know either of the guys, Shittykawa. Fucking talk to them before you start telling me about your forbidden love for both of them, alright? Now go the fuck to bed.”

Oikawa was met with the dial tone. Well, he supposed it would be best to sleep or he might pass out in the middle of his exam.

 

Kenma had been so engrossed in his studying (because he was putting in all his effort to distract himself from his overanalyzing thoughts), that he jumped when a drink was set down in front of him. He was overwhelmed with joy at the sight of coffee, ready to thank Kuroo for being so kind to bring it, but looked up to find Oikawa instead.

It had been a couple days since the incident, but Kuroo still insisted he go to the library and had even joined him a couple times. However, Oikawa was scarce from it, along with the women who usually follow after him, so Kenma kept going to the library, kept sitting at the table alone and studying, all the while feeling as if something was missing. 

Kuroo had told him he  _ should _ be happy; Oikawa was no longer there to annoy him with his presence, but it wasn’t like Oikawa really did annoy him. Okay, so he was very attracted to him, a fact Kuroo would not let him live down, and happened to be sort of frustrated that he never had the chance to talk to him with all the women around. Kenma had gotten better at talking to strangers, but strangers in large numbers was a feat Kenma still struggled with. 

Oikawa was currently not looking at him, choosing to look at a wall while he said, “Here. It’s compensation for, uh...for the other day. I’m,” he took a deep breath, “sorry.”

Kenma took a sip of the coffee and enjoyed the sweet taste of it while quietly scanning over Oikawa. The silence accompanied by the once-over was making Oikawa squirm; Kenma would be lying if he said it didn’t amuse him. 

“Thank you for the coffee,” he finally replied. “I’m Kenma.”

It was just then that Kenma realized he was carrying two other containers of coffee, so he glanced between the cups and Oikawa.

“I had gotten another for Kuroo-chan--I mean Kuroo, your boyfriend. I wasn’t sure if he’d be here with you or not.”

Oikawa sat down, shoulders shrugged, at least a seat away from him. Kenma had noticed his hair was less of a mess today, he exchanged the pajama pants and old t-shirt for his regular nice, fashionable clothing, but his glasses still sat upon his face. 

“Where’s your study group?” he asked.

“My study group?”

“Yeah, those women you’re usually with. They’re your study group, right?”

There was a long pause in which Kenma began to lose his confidence. Maybe he shouldn’t had said anything.

“We aren’t really a study group. They usually just follow me over on their own. Kinda happens sometimes, so I’m used to it. I guess they are probably too swamped with exams to really have time to swarm me.”

A small, smug smile appeared on Oikawa’s lips and Kenma decided he was still very much an asshole. However, at the very least, he seemed to be relatively aware of it. 

Kenma’s phone buzzed right as he was about to speak again. He pulled his eyes away from Oikawa and peered at his phone.

**> >Almost there, bringing snacks**

Nearly seconds after putting his phone down, Kuroo was there, lips growing into a wide grin when he caught sight of who was at the table. Both Kenma and Oikawa looked up at him, which only lead to him winking at them both. He sat right between them, glancing at them with that big smirk on his face.

“Kuro, don’t--”

“Nice to see ya again, Oikawa,” Kuroo cut in, putting on his captain smile. “Is it okay for me to put my stuff on the table today?”

Kenma kicked his leg under the table, but Kuroo didn’t even flinch. He leaned over towards Oikawa, hand under his chin, and awaited a reply.

“Yes,” Oikawa finally said, though it came through gritted teeth.

“Well, I should take that extra coffee off your hands for our own safety.”

Kuroo reached across the table, putting himself in Oikawa’s personal space, and snatching the extra cup of coffee. 

Kenma may have wanted to scream a little in that moment, he repressed those urges to observe the other two more closely. Kenma knew exactly what Kuroo was doing because he had already been through that torture (and still went through it). Kuroo was  _ flirting. _

He remembered when they were younger, the countless times Kuroo got into his space and teased him incessantly. If he was ever uncomfortable with it, Kuroo immediately backed away. Kuroo isn’t rude--well, he could be pretty annoying but he never does anything with the intent to hurt someone. And when he does push too far, he always apologizes and makes up for his mistake. It’s what Kenma really loves about him.

Nonetheless, his flirting methods were a bit ridiculous at times, but Kuroo had a tendency to be confident in the moment and flustered later on, so he could wait to see how this turns out before saving Oikawa from Kuroo’s embarrassing nature. 

“That was for you, Kuroo,” Kenma said, catching sight of Oikawa’s slacked jaw and red cheeks. 

“Pudding-chan, I trusted you!”

“Pudding-chan?” both Kuroo and Kenma chimed, but then Kuroo burst out laughing, earning them a glare from the library staff. He wasn’t sure why they let the three of them back in the library in the first place. 

“I,” Oikawa sighed, slapping a hand over his face, “I used to be good at this.”

“Well it seems like you’re, at the very least, actually good with styling your hair. The first day we met had me questioning if your bedhead could be a contender for mine.”

“Nobody’s hair could be worse than yours Kuro,” Kenma said quietly, finally turning back to his textbook and notes. He was certain he wouldn’t be able to concentrate if those two continued their antics, but he was still  _ supposed _ to be studying. 

“This coming from, what did you call him?” Kuroo glanced over to Oikawa, who’s cheeks turned red and brows furrowed. “Ah yes, Pudding-chan, this coming from Pudding-chan, who can’t decide what color he wants to stick with.”

“You’re never going to convince me to dye it pink.”

“You were going to try to get him to dye it pink?! I think the pudding look suits him,” Oikawa cuts in, his cheeks still a little red, but nonetheless very adamant in defending Kenma’s hair. “If you grow it out more, I would put out my hair services and help you style it.”

“I--”

“Wait, I’m the one with the bedhead, why won’t you help me?”

“Because I imagine you to be a whiner, I cannot handle whiners.”

“Hey!”

“Ahem,” a fourth voice joined them. They were not-so-pleasantly surprised to find one of the library staff standing next to their table, a scowl on their face. Needless to say, they were asked to leave the library.

“I’m so sorry, I swear I’m not doing this on purpose,” are the first words out of Oikawa’s mouth when they slip out the library. “I just wanted to talk to you guys but the library staff hates my guts even without Kuroo-chan to bicker with.”

“Let me guess, your ‘study group’ is the cause of all your library woes?” Kuroo asked, lazy smile on his lips. 

“Maybe, but I’m still sor--”

“It’s fine,” Kenma said, “we, well mostly Kuroo, weren’t helping. We wanted to talk to you too.”

“I thought Kuroo-chan just wanted to be mean to me for finding his boyfriend attractive.”

Several things happened next. Kenma, who was holding his books in one hand and his drink in the other, fumbled with both, his drink the first thing to fall out of his hands, pouring all over the ground. His books were nearly the next victim, but all the money he spent on them was not about to be lost to coffee, so he was just able to save them. Kuroo burst out laughing, clutching his stomach from laughing so hard, and Oikawa stood there, slowly losing his confidence.

“Oh my god, this is p-perfect,” Kuroo sputtered between laughter, “you need t-to go on a da-date with us!”

This time Oikawa dropped his drink.

“Please I n-need to  _ br-breathe _ ,” Kuroo was practically guffawing at this point, desperately trying to stop. Kenma pulled Kuroo away, maneuvering around the spilled coffee, and Oikawa simply watched them, bag nearly slipping off his shoulder. Kuroo shouted as he was pulled away, “The offer still stands!”

And like that, Oikawa was left in the middle of campus, alone and very much embarrassed.

  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is secretly evil (but is that really a secret?)

Oikawa was getting desperate and worried he may come off as a very bad stalker. He was running out of options because he has been banned from the library for the next three weeks. He tried waiting at the school’s cafe, drinking an unhealthy amount of coffee, in hopes that maybe one of them would come along. That didn’t work; either they started making coffee at home or they didn’t get coffee from the school’s cafe, which left him desperate.

He didn’t even see them on campus. The library was the one place they seemed to cross paths, but everywhere else on campus they were sparse. 

“Who asks someone out and then leaves them hanging without a phone number?!” Oikawa cried into the phone, flopping his body across the table and catching the eye of other customers.

“You still haven’t told me whether or not you would’ve actually said yes. And I still think searching for them like this is a little bit creepy.”

“What else should I do?! Suga-chan you are no help.”

This cued some angelic laughter (how did he sound like an angel when he was so evil?) and the reply of, “Again, you still haven’t told me whether or not you would’ve actually said yes.”

“I would’ve...I don’t know. I’ve never dated more than one person before.”

“Well it’s certainly a lot of work, I’ll tell you that,” Suga laughed again, “but I might be biased because one of the people I’m dating is Bokuto.”

“WAIT, Bokuto! Kuroo said something about Bokuto--”

“That’s because Kuroo is Bokuto’s best friend.”

There was a long silence. Oikawa pulled the phone away from his face and stared at it, mouth hanging open. It took a good minute or two for Oikawa to finally put the phone back to his ear and respond, “Why didn’t you  _ tell _ me you knew Kuroo and Pudding-chan?! I could’ve been saved of my long search from one side of campus to the other! It’s a big campus Suga-chan!” More people were drawn to the flailing arms and loud voice.

“I had to know it was worth my effort to give you such  _ juicy _ details about other people’s lives. They’re my friends too, so I wasn’t about to give their numbers away to just anyone.”

“You know me! You know that I’m a very serious person!” Oikawa says with a whine. He twitched when someone poked his shoulder, nearly flinging his coffee off the table.

“Um sir? You’re starting to worry the other customers.”

It was a small, blonde girl, shaking slightly as her eyes flit around the room. If Oikawa wasn’t so exasperated, he would’ve put on his charm to calm her down. However, he was not in the mood.

“I’m having a crisis, so it’s understandable that they’re worried.”

“Sir--”

“Please tell me you’re not getting kicked out of another place. Oikawa we talked about this.”

“I’ll just,” Oikawa sighed, getting up from his table. As he packed up, the blonde girl’s hands started flying and he could hear her begin saying it was unnecessary, but he already pushed his luck with the library, he wasn’t ready for round two.

“I wanted to say yes,” Oikawa says as he makes his way out the door, tone of voice leveled considerably, “but I didn’t even get the chance to think about it before they disappeared on me. Iwa-chan told me to get to know them, but I can’t do that if every time I show interest, Pudding-chan runs away.”

“Well, Kenma is a bit...um. He has anxiety and he tends to flee when a situation becomes overwhelming for him,” a suddenly new voice answers him. “Don’t tell him I told you that, though. He’ll talk about it when he’s more comfortable around you, but that’s if you’ll actually get to know us before you hit on my boyfriend.”

“Uh--”

“I’m still completely for the date and I’d totally bow out if Kenma was comfortable with you. However, he’s still uneasy around you and, nonetheless, still my boyfriend.”

“Why are you,” Oikawa let out a frustrated groan, pulling at his hair, “why are you being so nonchalant about all of this?!”

“Well this wouldn’t exactly be the first time Kenma has shown interest in someone else while dating me. He liked shortie for a while and they dated for a bit. I don’t care if he falls for other people, I think it’s pretty normal. I’ve only had feelings for Kenma for as long as I can recall and we’re in a very committed relationship, don’t get me wrong, but I don’t believe there is anything wrong with him liking other people. Plus, you are a very interesting guy. I wouldn’t have asked you to go on a date with us if I weren’t interested too.”

“That was...actually a much different answer than I expected. I thought you would say something about threesomes or whatever.”

“Nah man,” Kuroo chuckled, deep and low and much more appealing than his raucous laughter. “I’m actually ace and don’t really like sex all that much. It’s sort of another reason I don’t mind when Kenma shows interest in other people, though not the main. He loves me as I am, doesn’t think I’m a burden because I don’t like it.”

“You sure are an open book.”

“You said you wanted to get to know us, so I’m trying to help here.”

Oikawa supposed that was true. He wasn’t necessarily annoyed with what Kuroo was telling him, but he was surprised. He wasn’t expecting such an onslaught of information, but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t making the idea of going on a date with them less nerve-wracking. He appreciated how serious Kuroo was speaking; it didn’t feel quite like a joke anymore.

“Did Suga-chan plan this?” Oikawa decidedly sits down at one of the outside tables. “Or was this all you?”

“Hey I was just visiting Bo! I was not planning to talk to seat-stealing-asshole today.” Another bout of laughter came, a little louder this time, but nonetheless more reserved than his cackling. 

Ignoring that comment, Oikawa responded, “I would actually really like to go on a date with you. Well you and Pudding-chan. I mean Kenma. You and Kenma.”

“Oho, would you now? It’s about time. I’ll tell you where our apartment is and you can come over and--”

“Wait to your  _ apartment _ ? Already? Aren’t we supposed to have, like, a date first? Maybe get some food? Ice cream? Then we walk back, I give you both a kiss goodnight, and then we say we want to see each other again and--”

“Wow dude, it sounds like  _ you _ were the one planning this all along.”

“We can’t do it in the wrong order! Date first, then going to each others’ places!”

“It will be a date. Kenma isn’t fond of going out and eating, so I’ll make dinner and we’ll watch movies together. You can even bring your own movies.”

That wasn’t the worst idea ever. It wasn’t the picture perfect date he had in mind, but he supposes going to the movies was one of his date ideas. It was also the perfect opportunity to unleash every single alien movie he owned. He could deal with this compromise. 

“Okay, I can do that. Gimme the address.”

 

Oikawa cannot do this. He has already walked up to their door three times now, nearly going to knock, but stopping short. He could practically hear Suga and Iwa-chan scolding him.

He wanted to see them, but the idea of going to their apartment made him extremely anxious. This was their place, their apartment that they’ve probably shared together since they started school. Now knowing how long they’ve known each other (information compliments of Suga) and how long they’ve been together, it makes Oikawa uneasy. He almost feels like he’s stepping into the middle of something he shouldn’t be. 

He takes a deep breath in and finally knocks. It only took a couple of seconds for the door to open and there stood Pudding-chan in cat pajama pants. It was absolutely, positively adorable.

“Come in, Tooru.”

The sudden use of his first name leaves him speechlessly following behind, face feeling a bit warmer than it did a couple minutes ago. 

The apartment was nothing to write home about. He was lead down a small hallway to the living room, passing Kuroo cooking in the kitchen. The tv was already on and ready for them and the table was set up for them to eat at. Despite how simple it all was presented, Oikawa still felt his stomach flip in anticipation.

“So Kuroo-chan can cook, how shocking. I pegged him as bad a cook as me.” Oikawa says, hoping his voice doesn’t come out sounding as nervous as he feels.

“He cooks, I bake,” Kenma says while fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. 

“He learned how to bake so he could make his own apple pies. They’re his favorite.” Kuroo says while preparing food. “So, what kind of torture have you brought for us to watch. Suga warned me about your bad taste in movies.”

“My taste in movies is wonderful, Suga-chan does not know what he is talking about.”

“Koushi said you like aliens,” Kenma speaks up, glancing at the bag in Oikawa’s hand. He almost forgot he was holding it. “I have some video games you may like.”

Oikawa was having trouble focusing on Kenma’s words as he kept glancing between his pants and the fiddling with his shirt. The pressure weighing on his shoulders was lessened significantly knowing that he wasn’t the only one so nervous. He finally answers, “Maybe you can show me after we watch a couple movies.”

Just like that, Kenma’s sharp eyes lit up. It was as if he offered candy to a small child. 

As Kuroo ushered them to the table, he said, “Alright, Oikawa, I’m gonna need you not to spill anything. You spill on my lovely table, you clean it up.”

“Excuse me,” Oikawa scoffs, settling down in his seat, “I’m not an animal. I know how to eat!”

“Well your drinking habits could’ve fooled me.”

“Is it really a drinking habit when you don’t even get to drink it before you spill it?” Kenma asks, mumbling a quick “itadakimasu” before digging into his food.

“Hey, you spilled some too!”

“Kenma doesn’t like talking about that, it makes him feel embarrassed,” Kuroo snickers, gesturing towards Kenma. Oikawa spotted his reddening cheeks and the shifting eyes, proving Kuroo right.

“Well I,” Oikawa coughs, “I was embarrassed too...and a little confused. But I think I’m starting to get it.”

“That’s the spirit, now let’s eat. I’m eager to watch your terrible movies.”

 

Half way through the second movie, Kuroo started to doze off. Because Oikawa was placed in between the two, Kuroo’s head was slowly making its way to his shoulder. Even in his sleep, Kuroo was making it his job to fluster Oikawa. It didn’t help much that Kenma was leaning towards him as well. He wondered how cliche it would be to throw his arm over his shoulders.

“He’s been working a lot lately. He has exams and work, so he doesn’t get a lot of time off. He was excited for today, even if he didn’t seem like it,” Kenma spoke up, quiet and calm, leaning heavily on Oikawa’s side. His head was tilted, his eyes catching Oikawa’s. He sort of, kind of really wanted to kiss him. He was waiting though; kisses came when the date was over. 

“Do you work?”

“No. Kuro doesn’t have to work either. Our parents are currently paying for our place because they wanted us to put school first, but Kuro wasn’t very fond of that idea. So he got a job to at least pay for groceries and part of the rent. His parents aren’t very happy with him, but he doesn’t care. He’s always trying to take care of things on his own.”

“I can sympathize. If I wasn’t living in a dorm, I would have a job right now.”

“You came into the library with bags under your eyes and, probably, the pajamas you wore the night before.” At this point, Kenma has put his head on his other shoulder, pointedly looking back at the tv. As if they were paying attention to the movie at this point. He had a frown on his lips and scrunched eyebrows. “You probably hadn’t slept either. I don’t believe getting a job would be best for you. You both shouldn’t overwork yourselves.”

“It almost sounds like you care about me.”

“Should I not?”

Kenma has pulled away from him, looking up at him yet again. And just--God, Oikawa really wanted to kiss him. Or pull him closer. He just really wanted to do something but he was nervous Kenma would run away again. How exactly does one make a move on a nervous cat?

“You shouldn’t not care,” Oikawa replies. He finally decides he’ll ask. “Is it okay if I, um, put my arm around you?”

That sounded ridiculous coming out of his mouth. He’s never asked to make a move, he’s usually just made them. However, he’s never dealt with someone as anxious as Kenma. He was usually suave, putting on his signature smile, maybe flipping his hair, and kissing someone breathless. These two were upsetting his usual dating system. 

Oikawa was, at the very least, pleased with a flush that settled on Kenma’s cheeks. He smiled a small smile and nodded his head. Oikawa very hesitantly placed his arm on Kenma’s shoulders and Kenma let himself be pulled in.

“How exactly did you and Kuroo start dating, anyway?” Oikawa tries, hoping to take his mind off of his nerves and Kuroo’s head perched on his other shoulder.

“We sort of just...kissed one day. It was downhill from there, I suppose. We didn’t really start saying we were dating until a couple months later.” There was a small pause where Kenma stared at the tv. “I’m sorry. I’m not...good at this.”

“Good at what?”

“Dating. Kuro doesn’t care because he’s known me too long, but _ other _ people care.” His voice slowly teetered out and his eyes were suddenly downcast. There was a story behind those eyes, Oikawa could tell, but it wasn’t the time to push it. It was only the first date after all.

“Well I don’t care. Whenever I can show people my favorite movies, I take the chance. This was a win-win situation for me.”

“Maybe next time we can go see a movie. At a theater, I mean.”

Kenma was trying. Oikawa could tell he was trying. Normally Kuroo was there, trying to bridge that gap between them, but instead he was snoring on his shoulder. In a way, he was still bridging that gap, even if he wasn’t present in the conversation.

“I’d like that.”

 

“Kuroo-chan, you really should learn to get a full night of sleep.” Oikawa said, walking to the door with both Kuroo and Kenma. 

“This coming from the insomniac who wears alien pajamas. Nuh uh, no way mister hypocritical, I ain’t falling for that.”

“I am very much a hypocrite, I will admit. It’s only okay when I do it, see?” He winked at both of them, sticking his tongue out, resulting in the other two cringing.

“I will pretend I didn’t just witness that so we can still do the last part of your ‘date plan.’” 

Oikawa blinked, realizing he was standing outside of their apartment with both of them. Right, the end of the date. The smooth kiss (kisses) and the “Let’s see each other again.” That was the plan, that’s always the plan. It makes his partners swoon (well most of them; Tobio was an outlier he doesn’t speak of). However, he had two kisses to give this time, off-setting his date plans. He tried to figure out how to pull it off without it being awkward the night before, but he was at a loss. 

Suddenly Kuroo was standing in front of him, towering over him a little bit (curse him for being taller). He had a grin on his lips, which most likely spelled trouble. But then he felt a brush of lips against his forehead, softer than he imagined. Kuroo stepped away, the smirk dissolving into a real smile. 

“We should have a study date at some point, but maybe not in the library,” Kuroo says, taking a step into the apartment, touching Kenma’s shoulder on the way in. 

“We’d never get any work done with you two together.” Kenma is the next one to come up to him, poker face in full force as he got on his toes to plant a soft, small kiss on the corner of his lips. Oikawa’s hand flew to his face, feeling it’s warmth as Kenma says, “See you later, Tooru.”

“I’ll text you,” Oikawa replies after a moment, hoping his face isn’t too red. “Suga-chan was good for one thing, I finally got your numbers!”

“Good. Now try not to get kicked out of anymore places. We’d like to be able to go places Oikawa.”

 

**> >Kenma<3: if we go to the movies, you 2 have to be quiet for it**

**> You: i will be the epitome of composed**

**> >Bedhead<3: ya i’d like to see that**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhh I got done with this a lot quicker than I thought I would. I'm not super duper happy with it but hey, I did it! Woo!
> 
> (Suga is 100% dating Bokuto and Akaashi)
> 
> [Come talk to me on tumblr](http://theswootasticalstargirl.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter? Most likely. How long will it take? Time to accomplish is unknown.
> 
> I was gonna try and finish this completely and then post it, but where would be the fun in that? 
> 
> Sorry for any errors!


End file.
